Go On
by spacecoastbabe15
Summary: This story is a twist to the episode Panama 2X20. What happens to Michael in this new exiting book? Please read on to find out! [Chapter 5 is up...enjoy :]
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title: **"Go On"

**Chapter Title: **"I who have nothing…"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Well, here is my forth book. I'm pretty exited really. I'm not really sure where the idea came from for sure but it is here. This book is based on MiSa this time. I felt I needed to go back to my MiSa roots this time. I thought this would be a good idea. I'm going to start with the Episode 2-20 Panama. I hope you sincerely enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated at all times…I also want to point out the fact the scene I am starting with has been altered by me. I'm cutting in with the part where Sara is driving in her station wagon down the road near the ship Michael and Lincoln are on. It is where she is about to answer the phone call and get pulled over. I hope y'all don't kill me for it but it was needed to fit the story. Thanks and I hope y'all enjoy!

**Outside Chicago**

**2:06 p.m. **

Sara Tancredi wanted nothing more than to no longer augment the dour situation between her and Michael. She knew deep down in her heart that Michael was the one for her, the one guy she could always turn to but found it hard to be with him. Between the situation in general and the difficulty of showing her inner feelings made it hard to fall for him completely. The young woman sighed deeply and looked at her empty ring finger of her left hand. Her life had taken so many wrong turns that even the slightest right turn would put her further in the ground. Gently, Sara slightly turned the steering wheel of her wooden paneled station wagon so that the car was parallel with the many piers alongside the street.

She positioned her slim body so that her eyes could have an insidious glance in her rear view mirror, only to find a slender African American woman following her in a sedan style vehicle. With a stern, almost gibe, look on her face she continued to drive down the roadway passing the faded blue and white building only known as 'Windy City Donuts'.

In the distance Sara saw a stolid cargo ship in which she knew Michael and Lincoln were on. She looked once more in her mirror to find the very same woman continuing to follow her. The water surrounding the ship was more or less murky and non-opulent from what she could tell far away. All of the sudden, a slightly silver phone began ringing. Reaching into the seat beside her Sara answered the phone with a warily grip.

"Sara, what's the matter? The ship is leaving…" Michael Scofield looked into his only brother's eyes with great concern and intensity at the same time. He was very tentative before he spoke again.

"Michael." Sara uttered those words so that she finally realized exactly who she was talking to. Her heart began to pound as she took another turn quickly.

"What's wrong…?" The only thing he could hear was the constant heavy breathing coming from the woman he so deeply cared about. "Sara." He began to panic on the inside.

"I'm already on board…" She increased the speed of her vehicle as did the black woman behind her. It seemed every trick in the book couldn't stop this woman. "I'm sorry, I must have just missed you. Where are you?"

"We're on deck." Scofield looked at Burrows and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Great."

She quickly pulled into a small parking lot next to the cargo ship and placed the station wagon in park. "I'm on my way up…Love you…" Sara closed her phone and glanced through the windshield of the Sedan behind her and smiled.

Without missing a beat Sara dashed out of the car and ran quickly with every ounce of energy she had. The agent ran steadily after her while grabbing a sleek black gun from her waist and pointing it toward the ground. Meanwhile Michael saw Sara struggle to escape the site of the woman. He quickly shoved Lincoln out of his path to Sara and began running frantically toward the dock. His body ran faster until he finally reached the wooden bridge connecting the ship and dry land.

The bridge leading to the gray ship now consisted of a heavily panting Michael with his arms extended out ready for his retrieval of the woman he cared about. His adroit arms carefully imputed Sara's benevolent ones so that they were now very much together. Her firm breasts now pressed against his steel chest with great pride and happiness. Their eyes finally met with great intensity of the clash between his brilliantly colored blue ones and her magnificent hazel ones.

"Are you alright Sara?" Michael held her closer, despite the fact that being any physically closer could suffocate them both. He ran his long fingers through her hair amicably, not wanting to ever let her out of his site ever again.

"Michael…this isn't the time…" Sara quickly alienated the grasp of Michael, grabbing his hand tightly and using her very coerces to pull him further up the dock and aboard the large vessel. She smiled brightly and placed each index finger around the belt loops of Michael's jeans. The friendly gesture allowed her to breathe just this once which was something that was hard to come by.

"Did you lose trace of them?" Lincoln questioned watching the couple closely before looking down near the water at the FBI agents searching frantically for them. He shook his head in disbelief to the fact they were on the ship at this very moment in time.

"For now…but our run isn't over…" Scofield sighed and looked down at the delicate hands of Sara playing with his belt loops. Her soft touch sent a warm sensation down his pant leg. "I suggest everyone get a good night sleep for in a couple days we will still be wanted fugitives."

"I thought you said once we landed in Panama we would be free?" Linc rested his arms against the large metal rails of the ship and watched the water jump due to the steady movement of the ship. From his angle the FBI vehicles seemed as small as ants and in his heart he could rest for just this moment.

"I have everything under control. I suggest we all sleep right now…" Scofield lifted Sara's fingers from the brim of his jeans and smiled. Gently he kissed the top of each hand and looked back and forth between her and his beloved brother. "As soon as we find Christina Rose everything will be fine."

"Who is Christina Rose?" Sara looked at Michael with that look she gave him as if he was all she saw.

"I'll take care of it…" Michael winked and watched his brother sigh as he did so. "There is a room waiting for us downstairs."

"…Us?" Linc questioned with his eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by us?"

"…All of us. It was the only one they had available at the time. There are two twin beds and a single bathroom which will have to do for the next three days." Michael continued to smile toward the two and looked down at the ground. "We'll make it work…"

**5:23 p.m.**

**Aboard the Cargo Ship**

The somewhat inclement ocean could be seen through the port hole of the tiny room all three of them would inhabit for the next three days. The room consisted of two twin beds, as promised, a single closet sized bathroom and an air conditioner. Contrary to most rooms Sara had slept in she felt cramped, not to mention she had to share the small living space with two muscular brothers who seemed to get along for the most part.

Sara sat perfectly still upon the second twin bed with her arms folded neatly and smile continuing to rest on her face. She intently watched Linc stack his keys one by one on the small trim around the baseboard of the living space. Lincoln's eyebrows were very much intensified as he came to the last key. As he placed the last one he squinted his eyes together gently hoping not to fall. Before he could place the final key the entire pile came crashing down. The meticulous sound of the keys triggered Sara's mind and made it hard for her to concentrate on anything else.

Within seconds of the falling of the keys Michael walked from the shower a bit tepid and wrapped deep within a white towel. Sara couldn't help but to scrutinize him quickly and bite the side of her lip leaving behind a small tooth mark on her bottom lip. Lincoln noticed the mused look upon Sara's face and sighed deeply. He quickly grabbed the keys from the floor and placed them on the key chain they were once on.

"I'm going to go and get some ice…" Burrows reached around for the empty ice bucket on the sink counter and felt nothing. "Damn, I almost forgot we aren't in a hotel. Well, I'm leaving to go and get us some…" He paused for a minute to examine the situation between Michael and Sara and sighed. "…some soda…" Linc added quickly opening the door of the room and slamming it shut in an urbane style.

Becoming a bit embarrassed by Lincoln's action, Sara ascertained her place among the brothers. She crossed her legs needlessly and continued to look out of the corner of her very eye toward the freshly showered man. The nonchalant muscles of young Scofield triggered Sara's undying tension creating inner warmth deep inside her body and mind for him. Michael carefully began drying himself off further starting with around his neck and ending with his chest. Despite the fact the man was wearing his jeans Sara still found an attraction toward him.

"Where are we headed?" Sara questioned rather quietly. She placed her newly folded hands deep inside her lap and smiled as she turned to get a better look at Michael.

"Panama." Michael retorted.

"Why is it you never share your plans to people who are supposed to be accomplices?" Ms. Tancredi questioned despite the fact she was very omniscient and all-knowing of the situation at hand.

"I have a trust issue…nothing personal…" Scofield grabbed a razor from the bag next to the sink and turned the knob of the water.

"So do I and somehow you've made it into my life…" Sara concentrated on the floor beneath her bare feet. It was uncanny yet she knew that feeling from before. The trust issue at hand was more than just that.

"I know…" Michael continued to shave the lower half of his neck while continuing to concentrate on Sara's every move. Each curve of her body moved perfectly with every expression she embarked on.

Sara looked toward Michael through the reflection in the mirror. Slowly she trudged closer to him, trying so very hard to not be completely obvious of her action. Noticing Sara, Michael placed his razor down beside the sink and began wiping his moist hands on the towel beside the sink. She continued walking toward Scofield while examining his broad shoulders and sexy smile.

"What time are we arriving in Panama?" Tancredi questioned trying desperately to forget about the strong attraction toward the only other man in the room.

"I believe it was you who gave me no other choice in the matter…" She began to feel the touch of Michael's hands against her already blushing cheeks. His hands felt warm and inviting against her skin.

Michael's lower back found itself planted firmly against the counter behind his body. Sara soon began to rest her head on his firm chest allowing Michael to relax his large palms on her hips. The connection between the two, although invisible, could be seen from distances beyond what the human eye could see. As long as they were together nothing could stop them and they both knew that. Sara's eyes slowly closed but she could still see the love they had for each other.

The door quickly swung upon as the couple turned to face the human in the doorway. Without missing a beat, Michael forcefully placed Sara behind his body so that he was more or less a human shield. The figure slowly walked in and sighed deeply at the couple in the bathroom area of the small room.

"Michael, is that necessary?" Lincoln placed a six pack of beer on the counter space beside Sara and pulled a single can from the case.

"You can never be too careful in these types of situations…" Scofield shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the mirror he had been shaving in. He quickly grabbed the razor from beside the sink and began shaving once more.

"I appreciate it…" Sara dusted herself off and grabbed a seat on the same twin bed she had been occupying earlier. "Linc, do you mind tossing me one?"

Burrows grabbed a second beer from the case and threw it across the room toward Sara. He winked as the young woman caught it with great pride in her catch. "Nice…" He said.

"Do you want one Michael?" The older brother offered.

"No…" Michael retorted indefinitely.

"Why? Are you too good for beer now?" Linc leaned against the wall opposite of Michael and the mirror.

"No, I was never a big beer drinker anyway…besides…someone needs to be on alert. We are still on the run…"

"Okay…"

Quietly, Sara looked down toward her can of beer and started feeling a small ray of guilt. She looked at Michael and watched him crack a smile toward her. Without giving it another thought, she opened the silver tab of the can and took a sip from it. The coldness of the beverage sent a small chill down her very spine.

Lincoln noticed the look between the proclaimed 'love birds' and looked down at his beer cupped in his hands. He quickly finished off the alcoholic beverage and looked at his brother. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, jealousy of his brother hurt. The death of Veronica still battled his brain every waking moment of his life. It had been close to six months since she had passed but the memory of her smile remained.

"I'm gonna go wish I were dead…" Lincoln said in a low voice. He grabbed his jacket from the bed in front of the door and took off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sara questioned.

"No…I don't think so…" Michael responded.

**10:25 p.m.**

**Cargo Ship**

Michael extended his arm around Sara as they lie there on the twin bed next to the port hole. They had kept each other company for the past four hours with nothing but laughter and smiles. Lincoln hadn't returned since his undying love for Veronica appeared earlier that evening.

"Do you think Lincoln is okay?" Sara dipped her face into Michael's bare chest as she ran her index finger steadily along the outlines of his many muscles.

"He's not one to show emotion…and he'll never admit things." Scofield looked up at the ceiling of the room as he felt her fingers against his skin.

"I guess you two have something in common…" She commented continuing to admire his toned stomach.

"I guess you could say that…" Scofield smiled and ran his fingers through her newly shortened dark hair.

The cozy feeling between the couple was something neither of them thought was possible. Going from nothing to something was quite unheard of in Michael's life. In Sara's case she went from loving someone with genuine qualities which was a mile stone compared the losers before him. Together they gave each other the inspiration to want to live longer and to feel the unexpected.

**A/N:**


	2. Chapter Two: Long Way to Happy

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title: **"Go On"

**Chapter Title: **"Long Way to Happy"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope y'all enjoyed chapter one. It was pretty great I guess. I'm not all that sure where I am taking the book quite yet. I have an idea but nothing in stone completely. With that being said I hope you like chapter two. Reviews are appreciated.

**Next Morning…**

**9:02 a.m.**

**Cargo Ship Room**

They say the heart leads us through the journey known as life but how is it that people get so confused along the way? It seems that love was meant to be simple. How was it that it was so difficult to grasp? There was no manual you could read to learn what love is. Never once have you seen "Love 101" or "How to fall in love in ten quick steps". Love was truly that one subject that baffled Sara to no end. It was inept and non-explicit. The feeling wasn't one you either had or you didn't. In a way it was broken up into many layers, the hard part was finding which ones you had found and which ones you needed to find. Sara understood this ideal well but had plenty of learning to do.

Sara looked down toward her abdomen to find Scofield's long fingers extended over the bare skin near her stomach. The feeling of his touch allowed her to feel secure as if nothing was going to pry into her life with Michael. The expression upon her pale face was one of great confusion. Her eyebrow was crooked, her dark eyes were wondering and her usual smile was missing. She glanced down toward her hands and watched them shake in a scared manor.

Michael maneuvered his body so that he was now spooning Sara tighter as if he was afraid to accidentally let go. His chin was rested upon the pillow while the rest of his body remained tightly against Sara's small frame. The expression on his face was calm yet concerned at the same time. He slowly opened his eyes for a moment only to catch a glimpse at the woman beside him. A sly smile immediately arrived on his face as he began rubbing his hand across her stomach.

"I didn't think you'd ever fall asleep…" Scofield whispered quietly into Sara's ear as he pulled the tiny strip of hair from her face behind her ear. It was a bit cliché in a sense but the gentle smile placed upon her face was worth him being cliché for that moment.

"I didn't think I'd be aboard a cargo ship with you and I am…" Sara glanced down at Michael's rather large hand over her stomach and covered it with her own. Her eyes began to watch their hands together.

The warmth touch of their exchanged body heat was more than either one of them could take. There was a desired tension between the two. Both of them knew the feeling had to be released but they were in no way ready for this. Sara looked deep into Michael's eyes and shot him a crooked smile. She watched as Michael did the same and kissed her in the middle of her forehead.

"I love you Sara…" Michael said in a settle manor. The tone of his voice was nonchalant and extant.

Without saying another word Scofield looked deep into her hazel eyes. He noticed the different shades of brown embedded underneath the many sparkles of her eyes. Gently he ran a single finger around the front of her jean waistband and admired the slow arch in her lower back.

"…I…I can't do this Michael…" Sara quickly removed Michael's fingers from her lower waist and stood up carefully from the bed.

Now standing beside the bed, Sara glanced down toward Michael's eyes with a blank stare. She wasn't sure what she wanted from him but knew whatever she wanted had to move slowly. Her heart told her that he was the right one but her mind declined the entire dilemma. Sara broke her intense stare toward him and began walking toward the bathroom compartment of the living space. She placed a gentle hand on the door knob leading to the shower and twisted it slowly.

"I'll be in the shower…" With that being said Sara twisted the knob completely and vanished into the darkness of the room.

"Okay…" Scofield answered just underneath his breath.

Michael extended his arms beneath his head and sprawled the rest of his body about the tiny bed. He turned his head slightly to read the clock beside the bed and sighed deeply. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it that he did wrong? He wanted nothing more than to have the heart of his beloved Sara but knew it wouldn't be easy. Scofield turned his body back on his back and folded his hands out in front of him so that they rested atop his stomach.

Sara pressed her back against the bathroom doorway and shut her eyes slowly. She wanted so desperately to be able to trust another man in her life but it was difficult. Her heart had been broken into pieces and there was no disregarding that truth. The expression across her face was concerned yet painful. The very hands beside her body ached of pain as did the rest of her face and body.

_What am I doing here?_

Without another thought in her mind she slammed the bathroom door open and ran to the twin bed consisting Michael. She pounced on top of him trying desperately to not get hurt in the process. Michael grabbed the curves of Sara's hips and smiled as she looked down upon him. It was that moment where they both wanted each other more than ever. She gently eased her body on top of his chest, sprawling herself out completely. He took a quick deep breath and began stroking her hair immediately.

"Everything is going to be alright Sara. Once we're in Panama this chase will be over and we can live our life normally…as much as possible…" Michael said continuing to run his long boney fingers deep within her thick brown hair.

"I hope you're right…" Sara gently kissed his chest and began examining his many tattoos.

"I wouldn't be so sure about trusting him…" Lincoln placed a brown paper grocery bag on the small dresser in front of the first bed and sighed at the sight of his brother with Sara.

"Why?" She questioned lifting her body away from Michael quickly.

Sara scooted her body to the end of the small twin bed and placed her feet firmly flat on the floor. She looked over at Lincoln's smirk and sighed.

"Do you want to tell the story or should I?" Linc looked across the room at Michael and placed a firm smirk across his chiseled face.

"I don't think it is necessary for you to say anything…" Scofield's face began to sweat as Burrows began whistling.

"When Michael and I were about five years old he decided to…" Burrows paused for a moment to examine the priceless expression across Michael's face and resumed.

"I was five years old…" Michael interjected quickly trying to stay calm at the same time.

"Wait, I want to hear the story…" Sara spoke up loudly eager to hear the rest of the story started by Lincoln. She crossed her legs and smiled.

"Never mind…" Linc leaned against the wall behind him and shook his head.

"So you're not going to tell the story?" She asked looking back at Michael and grinned.

"No…anyway…weren't you going to take a shower?" Scofield scratched the back of his head and began to stare into Sara's dark eyes.

"Fine, I'll be in the shower if you need me…" Sara lifted her body away from the bed and steadily began walking to the bathroom. She turned to look at Michael once last time and sighed. "…Bye…" The young woman said rolling her eyes and shutting the door behind her.

**5:35 p.m.**

**Cargo Ship Room**

"So when exactly can we leave this room…?" Sara examined Michael's expression across his face and smiled gently.

The star crossed lovers were currently lying across their usual bed. To people outside their connection it would seem the two were attached by the hip but to them they couldn't be close enough. Sara finally realized how secure she felt around Michael as he felt the same way. They were finally together and nothing would tear them apart again. Each of them knew what great lengths they would go to just to be together.

"Why? Am I a boring man?" With that question being asked Michael began kissing Sara's neck closely so that Sara could forget about the entire situation.

"Are you trying to avoid my question sir?" Sara questioned seductively.

"What happens if I say yes?"

"I'll have to punish you."

Michael chuckled and looked deeper into Sara's eyes to the point if he looked any deeper he would be lost. The twinkle within her eyes hypnotized him. All of the thoughts and ideas in his head were now lost.

"What?" He blinked once.

"I said am I going to have to punish you?" Sara grabbed Michael's left hand and placed it across her stomach accordingly.

"Maybe…"

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened if I didn't make it on the boat?" She whispered the question within Michael's ear and bit the side of her lip.

"It doesn't matter, you are here now and that's all that matters."

Scofield rolled over nearly on top of Sara so that he was now hovering over her already sweating body. The heat between the couple was intense and exiting for the both of them. Michael eased his lips toward Sara without completely touching them to hers. Sara noticed his action and lifted her head slightly so that their lips blended together.

Sara kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Yes they had kissed before but nothing could compare to this. There was so much passion between the two that it could be seen from million of miles across the open Atlantic. She wrapped her arms around the bottom of his waist and rested them there. The feeling of Michael was more than enough.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lincoln opened the door abruptly and sighed as he did so. "The captain of the ship says we should arrive in Panama by noon tomorrow. So I suggest you two love birds actually get some rest this evening. God knows y'all were at it last night."

"What?" Sara pushed Michael off her body and watched him roll to the other side. "We didn't do anything last night?" She continued to stare at Michael intensely.

"Linc, what are you talking about? Sara and I didn't do anything last night…" Michael looked at his brother innocently.

"Somebody left the room late last night and all I could here was the moaning of a young woman for the rest of the night…" Burrows looked toward Michael then to Sara.

"Michael? I was in the room the entire night…"

"…Sara…" Michael said.

"What do you mean _Sara_?" She grabbed her jacket from the chair in the corner of the room.

"I meant…" He watched Sara give him a sort of 'death glare' and stopped. "I didn't…"

"I thought you were different from the rest…but I was wrong…very wrong…"

Sara continued walking toward the exit door of the tiny room and glanced once more at Michael. The gentle stare she was receiving in return was way too much for the moment. She opened the door and gave Lincoln a look of disappointment. Without another action from the woman the door was shut and Sara was gone. She leaned against the wall beside the door and released a sigh.

Michael looked down at the floor of the tiny room and grasped his head deep inside his now cupped hands. His rather large hands allowed his head to rest upon them as his elbows sat atop his knees. Losing Sara was his worst nightmare but there was no turning back despite the fact he did nothing wrong. Sara was a complicated woman and at times hard to handle but he didn't care. He knew deep inside his heart time would cure everything but the waiting in between was the hardest part.

**A/N: Okay I didn't want to ruin this part in the beginning disclaimer so here it is. I have added a song here to help the mood/scene of the following events. If this were an actual episode it would be at the ending of the episode. You know how some shows do that. So what I'm trying to get across is that the characters don't' actually hear it obviously. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about this song******

_GO ON  
Written by Gavin Mikhail  
© 2005 Tower Window Publishing (BMI)_

_Here I stand as you're leaving  
Far away from me  
And I don't know why you're leaving  
I am lost... do you see?  
You lied to me..._

Michael's mind began filling with thoughts, such thoughts that were more like nightmares to the young man. The thought of Lincoln stirring up trouble again was enough but knowing Sara was upset was too much. He closed his eyes tightly.

_What am I supposed to do without you?  
What am I going to love instead of us, instead of our life?  
I tried, I wasted time believing you were mine  
I know it now you're gone somehow I will go on go on..._

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes and began walking down the narrow hallway with her jacket in hand. Before turning the corner she looked back at the room door and continued on.

_What if I said that I'd change  
To everything you need?  
Make believe I am someone  
Else you'd love and keep  
Would you leave me?_

Scofield opened his eyes and felt the moisture from a single steady tear upon his hand. He wiped the tear upon the knee of his jeans and looked up at Lincoln. His one and only brother took a seat across from Michael and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for anything I may have done…I didn't mean to…" Linc apologized.

"I know. I didn't expect her to be okay with everything…" Michael looked at Lincoln and smiled despite his sadness. "I love her and promised a new life for her and I'm a man of my word."

"I know you are Michael. Look at me…I'm free as you promised. At first I was upset with your decision but look at us now…" Lincoln said. "I know it seems like the end of the world but everything will work out."

"I left last night to grab this from storage…" Scofield opened his hand to reveal a pear shaped diamond ring atop a brilliantly colored gold band.

"Where did you get mother's ring?" Linc looked into Michael's eyes deeply as he thought about his mother wearing that very ring.

_What am I supposed to do without you?  
What am I going to love instead of us, instead of our life?  
I tried, I wasted time believing you were mine  
I know it now you're gone somehow I will go on go on..._

Sara opened the door that led outside the ship onto the deck. She began walking the deck until she stumbled upon a wooden bench just against the wall across the stern of the ship.

The slow steady tears coming from her dark eyes dripped onto her jacket as she began to stare out into the ocean. The sun was just about to set at this time which brought a tiny smile to her face.

_And in the days to come I will know it  
And so if I don't live for it  
Far beyond this, staying away from you  
I won't be the one left hated, discarded, and jaded  
Now I know  
Not for you  
I'll find the way to  
My heart and I am gone..._

"I have to find her…" Michael protested. "I'm going to marry that woman…"

"It sounds to me like you're her long lost prince…" Linc smiled. "Go find your princess."

Despite the tricks Lincoln played against his younger brother he still cared about him more than his own life. He would do anything for his brother no matter what the consequences may be. A brotherly love this strong couldn't be broken and they both knew that. Now it was time for his brother to re-capture his princess.

"I don't know where to start…" Michael added.

"She is a single female running from you on board a large cargo ship Michael. The chances of you finding her are the exact same for finding a needle in a haystack." Lincoln looked at his brother's expression.

"I don't care…" Scofield paused. "I have to do this…"

Without saying another word he grabbed his jacket and stormed outside the small room. He began running down the main hallway of the floor and looked left and right. His heart was pounding faster as was the rest of his body.

"I know you do Michael…" Linc looked around the now empty roomed and smiled.

_What am I supposed to do without you?  
What am I going to love instead of us, instead of our life?  
I tried, I wasted time believing you were mine  
I know it now you're gone somehow  
What am I supposed to do without you?  
What am I going to love instead of us, instead of our life?  
I tried, I wasted time believing you were mine  
I know it now you're gone somehow I will go on go on  
No I will go on go on  
Know that I will go on go on..._

Scofield reached the deck after what seemed like an eternity. He looked to his right and saw nothing but a few men talking over a couple beers. To his left he saw a bench in the far distance. The sun was now almost set now which made it harder for him to see. Michael quickly ran to get a better at the bench. When he finally reached the bench he saw nothing but a white piece of paper stuff between two wooden blanks of the bench. Gently he grabbed the note from the bench and opened it.

"_**Just go on…**_

_**-Sara"**_

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Reviews are appreciated of course. Chapter three should be up sometime next week. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the book…

Spacecoastbabe15


	3. Future Forgiveness

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title:** Go On

**Chapter Title: **Future Forgiveness

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** So here we are on Chapter three. I don't have a set number for the amount of chapters for this book quite yet. The book is still coming together so I guess we shall see. I hope everyone is enjoying the book. I appreciate everyone who has read it so far and I hope you continue reading. As always reviews are appreciated!

**5:02 A.M.**

**Cargo Ship Deck**

A bird flew over the deck as the sun began to rise. It was still early yet that morning. The colors of the sky were brilliant and gleaming. The ocean was rowdy this morning which was explained by the warm water conditions as the captain announced. As of last night Michael fell asleep on the bench and remained there for most of the night. The note left by Sara was tucked inside his hands as he rested his head against the ship wall.

Slowly Michael's eyes began to creep open as the light from the morning sun hovered over his body frame. He wanted more than anything to rest his eyes once again but he knew the love he had for Sara was much too powerful to sit around and wait for her to come crawling back. He also knew that Sara wasn't the type of person to come crawling back which posed a minor problem in the 'recapture' of her heart.

A crew member of the ship began a stroll from the starboard end of the ship to the opposite. This action captivated Scofield's attention and gave him the much needed momentum to make his next move. Without missing another moment, Michael lifted his entire body completely away from the bench and headed toward the official in a white sailor suit.

"Excuse me!" Michael shouted, desperately trying to get the attention of the ship mate. He waved his hands high in the air attempting to grab his attention without waking up any of the other passengers.

The sailor noticed Scofield's desperate cry for attention and turned away. That very sailor placed his hands on the ship rails and looked down toward the swaying water. The ocean told a story that only a selected few understood and he was one of them. Somehow he received a gift of understanding the constant movement of the water. This would either be a curse or a gift and only time could tell.

"Sir, I need to speak with you. It is an emergency. There is a missing woman." Scofield screamed finally getting caught up with the sailor. He placed his hands on his hips and bent over slightly to release the air from his lungs.

"I can't help you…" The sailor turned to face Michael and chuckled just under his breath. The breath from his chuckle felt strange against his beard.

"You're a member of the crew ship. Why is it you can't find the time to locate a missing woman?" Michael straightened his spine back in an upward position and stared the opposite man in the eyes.

"I believe the correct term you are looking for is 'crew' member and I still can't help you." The man grabbed a shiny copper penny from his pocket and flipped it into the waves of the ocean.

"Where is the captain…?" The tattooed man question as he looked down at his now sweaty palms.

"He can't help you…"

"How would you know?"

"Are you the one they call Scofield?" The sailor opened his jacket slightly.

"Yes, but how is that relevant?" Scofield looked sternly into his eyes.

"Quit asking so many questions Michael. Sara wouldn't have liked the way you are reacting right now…"

"How did you know the woman I was looking for was Sara?" Scofield shook his head in disbelief.

"…Lucky guess…" He handed Scofield a small white folded crane and smiled. "She is a keeper…" The sailor smiled slightly and faded into the morning air.

Scofield looked down at the folded crane and admired it's precisely folded edges. The bird was a sign in itself. There was a sort of mystery wrapped around the tiny white bird. He flipped the tiny crane between two fingers and noticed a somewhat rough feeling on the bottom. Underneath the crane was a small line of writing written in pencil lead. Michael began to squint his eyes a tad and began reading:

"_Enjoy the twenty-five cent beers. Make sure to drink one for me. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. Things are just too complicated right now. I love you. Sara."_

A steady tear reached his left cheek by the end of those immortal words. He felt like a failure in the sense he couldn't save her from leaving him. The waves from the ocean soon reached at its greatest heights for Michael to admire. The constant swaying of the sea made him miss her even more. She was the other part of his heart and without her his heart was missing a crucial piece. Without her there was no point in living anymore. He placed the bird into his hands, grasped it closely and released it beyond the ships railing.

**1:49 p.m.**

**Miami, Florida**

Sara admired the busy markets Miami had to offer. The bustling people made it interesting for the young city girl. She was not use to the diverse culture Florida had to offer. Compared to the suburbs of Illinois just about anything would be a shock. The young woman continued walking down the streets only to be stared at by the native people of Miami.

There was no doubt in her mind the action she had just made was hard but knew Michael giving up his dream was not an option. She loved him with all her heart but couldn't find the strength to keep it together. She was tired of the constant worry she had on her shoulders and leaving him was the only option. But most of all she was tired of running away for an unknown reason.

The young woman stumbled upon a chain hotel located across the sunny beaches of Miami. She opened the glass door and entered the hotel, making sure nobody was behind her. It seemed that ever since she left her mind played tricks on her.

"Hello, Welcome to Miami. How may I help you?" An older Hispanic woman greeted with a distinct Spanish accent.

"I need a hotel room for one please…" Sara placed her bag atop the counter and watched the woman key something into her computer.

"Hmm…" The lady paused for a moment and smiled. "We have a room on the third floor. Would that be okay?" She grabbed a key from the drawer of the desk and placed it on top of the counter located directly in front of Sara.

"That will be fine…" Sara cracked a small smile and looked around the bustling room.

Sara never doubted for one minute that being without Michael would be hard but she didn't realize the strength needed to go through such a process. Everywhere she turned were happy couples with their arms placed around each other and small children by the sides of their parents. Sara wanted that. She wanted to feel needed. She longed for the feeling of completeness. Somehow that feeling was too far from her grasp. Realizing she was still in front of the counter she shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back toward the secretary of the hotel.

"I'm sorry about that…" The young woman apologized grabbing the tiny room key and placing it in the pocket of her jacket.

"You should get some rest…" The Hispanic woman sighed and cracked a smile which confused to Sara. "You're still young…don't give up hope" She said walking away from the counter and entering a back room.

…_How did she know?_

The old woman baffled Sara to an intensity so great she could barely concentrate. Was the fact her being single that noticeable? Perhaps there was this giant sign across her forehead that said "Single and desperate". Sara looked down at her room key then to the wooden door the woman had entered previously. The children surrounding her began to giggle as they finished their game of jacks.

**4:26 p.m. **

**Docks in Panama**

"She could be anywhere Michael…!" Lincoln reassured his brother as they both left the Cargo ship they had been waiting to leave behind.

"Where did we stop to get fuel?" Scofield looked back toward his brother and carried on his way up dock.

"I didn't think we stopped at all…"

"There was no way she would have jumped off the ship. I don't think any human could survive that sort of fall Linc…"

"…Then what do you proposed happened?" Burrows sat down his bag by the edge of the dock toward the tiny country and looked deep into his brother's eyes searching for a reply to his question.

"I'm not sure. According the ship's crew members she just left…and only left this crane..." Scofield placed his bag directly beside his brother's and shook his head.

"Are there any reports of stopping for fuel or supplies last night?"

"For security purposes they wouldn't tell me. They reassured me that I would find her and that she was lost somewhere aboard the ship. I could tell he was lying…" Michael raised a single sleeve of his shirt to admire the tattoos hidden beneath.

"What do we do now Michael?" Linc placed his hands on his head and looked across the steady water searching for answers he knew the water couldn't provide.

Michael looked toward his brother and sighed as he examined the thin lines of his tattoo. The precise outlines of each image made it easier for him to depict his next move. He gently pulled a thin piece of paper from the pocket of his pants and handed it to Lincoln. Right away Burrows began to read the document then looked up at his brother with confusion hidden beneath his dark eyes.

"…What is this supposed to mean Michael? They are just a bunch of numbers…" Lincoln handed the paper back to his brother and sighed.

"…They are coordinates…"

"…Meaning?"

"Meaning that is where we are headed. The coordinates represent every docking the ship made in the past twenty four hours. I have it narrowed down to three…"

"How do we know which one…?"

"We don't."

With a simple smile Michael picked up his back pack as his brother did the same. He folded the white paper and placed it deep inside his pocket for better keeping. Lincoln watched Michael as he began walking through the dangerous woods of Panama. Almost immediately Lincoln felt the need to strike up a conversation.

"So where were you last night when you left the room? I know you went to go get the ring but why did Sara run off so fast this morning without you're alibi?" Linc questioned already knowing he was touching a sensitive subject.

"I went to go and get the ring like I've said before…I'm going to marry here brother. As for her running off…that is Sara." Michael answered

Michael stood still for a moment. It was almost like time didn't exist in that moment in time. Everything sort of stopped as he began thinking back to last night.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sara you need to get some sleep..." Michael kissed Sara's neck gently and began messaging her fingers._

"_I know…" Sara looked into Michael's eyes and gave him a small peck on the cheek._

_Michael draped his jacket around her bare arms and smiled. Within minutes Sara's eyes were gently shut and the innocent look on her face appeared again. When she was sleeping there was nothing to fear. She knew Michael had her in his arms and that was all that mattered._

_Michael looked over toward the clock on the nightstand. It read a little after one in the morning. He then knew it was time to fulfill his task of the night. Quietly he lifted the covers from his body and removed Sara's head from his arm directly toward the pillow below. Carefully he made his way toward the door and opened it. He looked back to make sure everything was just fine and exited. _

_Fifteen minutes later Michael found himself in a small storage room filled with boxes up to the ceiling. Just behind one of the boxes setting upon a shelf was a smaller box containing the diamond ring he had received in his mother's will. It was with this ring that he planned to marry Sara but only time would tell if his plan would succeed. _

_Walking back from the storage room he heard a couple moaning from the room next door. The room door was cracked and Michael knew to turn away. There was no doubt in his mind he knew what was happening. Just up ahead there was a white suited official coming with a flash light. Immediately Michael slipped his body into the door way and shut it right afterward._

"Michael…Michael…Are you okay?" Lincoln splashed water on Michael's face and stared toward him. "Michael!" He yelled again.

"I'm fine…we have to keep moving." Scofield picked up his back pack and began moving once more.

**8:22 p.m.**

**Miami Hotel**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Leave me alone" By Pink. I own no rights to the song whatsoever so if you sue me you will win. The song has some choice words so I'm warning you now. They aren't bad so I wouldn't worry too much…Enjoy!**_

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watchin all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer_

Sara looked out the window of her lonely hotel room only to find more beyond happy couples walking together with their hands held and eyes bright. In a way it was better for Sara not to be too close. She wasn't to the lonely point in her life but it was still comforting to know she had someone by her side when she needed it the most. Still she wasn't sure exactly why she left Michael but knew there was a reason and that was good enough to stay away. She looked down and found the very jacket Michael had draped over her shoulders the night before. The coat only reminded her of what she was lacking.

_I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

She slipped her body so that her feet were dangling from the provided bed. The thought of Michael angered her in a sense. The sweet touch of his hands and the everlasting love he had for her was way too much to deal with now. She wanted for just a minute to pause her life and that is what Miami was meant to be for her.

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

Her hands ventured their way firmly upon her forehead so that her head could rest for just a moment. The very face of Sara was warm but her body was cold. Her heart loved but her mind wanted nothing more than to jump off a cliff.

_I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one kin' hour  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the k alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

"Damn it Sara, What did you do?" She banged her head against her hands and looked toward the floor. "Why…?"

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

"What did you do Sara? He loved you…" She whispered slightly.

_Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back_

Sara looked around the room as it began spinning. She had no idea how her heart ached for his body next to hers. Her heart didn't realize how bad she needed him on the inside and out.

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

"Everything is going to be okay…" She reassured herself wiping the tears from her face. The anger she had encountered a second ago had escaped her mind after what felt like an eternity.

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

"Dad always told me I was strong…I have to do it for him…"

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

"I'm strong!" She yelled rising from the bed and looking out the window with complete bravery.

_Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

Despite Sara's outer strength she still had a constant battle with her true feelings on the inside. They say a person is only half as strong as what they show on the outside and in her case that theory was true. On the outside she was more than strong but on the inside she was nothing and this would soon catch up with her. It was only a matter of time before she couldn't handle it anymore. Only time would tell…

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it. I always love to read your reactions on my works of writing. Let me know what you think. Chapter four will be up in the next week…probably on Tuesday like most of my chapters. Thanks for reading of course. Be sure to tell me what you think!

Thanks for Reading,

Spacecoastbabe15


	4. Everything in my World

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title:** Go On

**Chapter Title: **"Everything in my world"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have three chapters under my belt so far for this book. I know things have been kind of slow moving and I plan to pick things up in the NEAR future for sure. I just wanted to make sure I establish everything so the rest will be smooth sailing for the final chapter. I appreciate your patience and really hope you are truly enjoying this book. I strive to do my best with each word I type and I hope that pays off. I have had a question concerning the length of my book and I really don't know. This is one book I planned writing but not everything is set in stone so we shall see. I couldn't imagine going on for more than nine-ten chapters. Well, enough rambling and on with chapter four. I also appreciate your thoughts!!!

**THREE DAYS LATER!!!**

**8:02 a.m. **

**Miami Hotel Room**

Sara began tossing and turning as she greeted the new day. It was early morning and there was no doubt Sara was no match for the day light coming through the window. Her eyes continued to blink frequently until she gave into the fact she would have to greet the day despite how many pillows she piled atop her face. Gently she arose from her comfortable position on the bed and looked out the window. The ocean tides were high and the sun was burning bright. It was going to be a good day…

She began rubbing her tired eyes only to make them swollen and red. However her eyes were already pink just by the fact she had been crying the past three nights. Three days had gone by and till Michael never left her thoughts and heart. He was her everything and her everything was missing therefore who could blame her for feeling an emptiness in the pit of her stomach?

The young woman began yawning and stretching her arms as she did so. The jacket Michael had given her was placed snug around her tiny frame. His cologne still kept its fragrance just against her soft skin. Sara wanted nothing more than to break down at that very moment but soon realized there was no use in crying over something that wasn't about to change. She had to stay strong.

_Okay Sara…just get up and greet the day already…_

She glanced at herself in the mirror behind the door and saw a dark reflection in the mirror coming from the opposite corner of the room. Sara quickly turned her head to that very corner and saw a familiar shadow. Her eyes blinked once more and the shadow gone.

_Great, now you're seeing things Sara…_

"Room Service" A lady screamed from just outside the door.

"I'll be there in a moment…" Sara whispered looking at the corner again and saying. There was nothing there.

**8:05**

**Panama Hotel**

Michael opened his eyes half expecting Sara to be by his side. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his body again, yet there was something more he longed for. There was her smile which couldn't be compared to anything known to man. Her eyes told such stories that not even the best authors in the world could write. It was a true honor to be in her presence each and every little moment he spent with the innocent woman.

**Added song here: "Here by Me"-3 doors down. I don't own anything about it so it would be pretty pointless in suing me so please don't******

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

He tossed in his sleep only to feel his feelings for Sara grown stronger. The more he lay there only hurt him more knowing that she wasn't beside him anymore. There was an empty feeling within him that could only be filled by the woman he so deeply cared about. Although he had a plan to get her back the time between the plans nearly killed him.

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…_

"Michael, Are you ready to leave?" Lincoln questioned admiring his brother who was still currently situated in bed.

"I'll be ready in five minutes…" Michael said rather slow and soft. The pain from Sara being gone made it hard for him to concentrate on anything other than her.

"You really do love her don't you Michael? At first I thought you weren't so serious but now I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Burrows looked down toward his feet and shook his head.

"It's okay…" Scofield lifted his body up from the bed and kicked his feet so that they were flat on the ground beside the bed.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

"Where are you going to find her?" Linc questioned realizing that the expression across Michael's face was very much determined by this point.

"I don't know…" Michael answered shockingly.

"I thought you knew?"

_I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong_

"So did I…" Michael sighed deeply and looked down toward his feet.

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love…_

"It's okay Michael…you will find her." Michael's only brother reassured him politely.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

"Thank you Linc…"

Without speaking another word Michael was off to find his princess. Lincoln stood in front of the doorway of the small hotel they had stayed out for the past few nights in Panama. He watched his brother walk away and enter a small taxi which took his only brother up the street. Lincoln looked down at his hands by his side and looked into the empty room.

Life according to Lincoln was empty at the moment. He felt as if he had nothing to live for anymore. This feeling was a mutual between him and his conscious and there was no changing it. The death of Veronica never escaped him and the fact his son wasn't by him anymore was too much to handle.

**3:50 p.m.**

**Miami, Florida**

Sara sprawled her body completely atop a hammock just outside the hotel in Miami. So far the day had been sunny but according to the weather man it was about to rain. This factor didn't intimidate Sara by any means. She was the type of person that would have fun rain or shine. There was no stopping the brunette from having fun to day and nobody in there right mind would doubt that.

The waves just in front of her body swished with the wind which was ever so powerful. She lifted her dark sunglasses from atop her nose to notice the clouds just over the ocean. In a sense the ocean represented Sara's true self. The water seems pretty from a distance but wants you get closer you notice the clouds just above the beauty.

"Excuse me miss…" The Hispanic woman from the hotel interjected.

"Yes?" Sara questioned with her voice rising slowly.

"Your room is clean now…" The woman stated.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…" She responded. "Where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Captivating Sara's attention, the brunette lifted her body from the hammock and began looking into the eyes of the gentle hearted woman. "How did you know?"

"I knew from the very moment you stepped into my hotel Ms. Tancredi. Your eyes tell a story…" She added.

"It's funny you say that…he would tell me that all the time…" Sara looked down at her sandy feet and began rubbing her feet together to help get rid of the mounds of sand in between her toes.

"You get one chance at love senorita…just remember that…" The woman placed a folded beach towel beside Sara on the hammock and smiled. "You'll find him…"

"How can you be so sure?" The brunette begged to question but the woman was gone as soon as she turned around.

Sara looked up at the sky as the clouds began to come in heavy. Despite the weather approaching Sara remained outside as she watched several people evacuate the area. She missed Michael ever so deeply and there was nothing she could do. This was a choice she had made and now she had to pay the consequences for her decision.

**6:20 p.m.**

**Panama Hotel**

Lincoln stood against the wall by the bathroom and grabbed his head tightly. Images of his past flew by faster than NASCAR cars at the Indy 500. Image after image only made it harder for the broad man to think. He couldn't help but to come to realize that he was living for nothing. Veronica was still gone and LJ was not in contact with him anymore.

Burrows looked down at his pocket and noticed his cell phone. He flipped it up directly in front of his face so that the glowing from the back round light filled his cheeks. Quickly he pressed speed dial number 2 and awaited as the phone began ringing several times.

**Song: When We Die; Artist: Bowling For Soup. No I don't own any of it. Sorry y'all. So don't sue more or any of that nonsense. I'm simply using the song to help stage the mood of the book. Thank you.**

_Well, I know that it's early  
And it's too hard to think  
And the broken empty bottles  
Are reminder in the sink  
But I thought that I should tell you  
If it's not to late to say  
I could put back all the pieces,  
They just might not fit the same_

The ringing continued until a small voice from the other line picked up. Lincoln's heart sank as he heard his son speak.

"Hello?" LJ answered completely oblivious to who was on the other line.

"LJ, this is your father…" Linc began to sweat as he looked at his nervous self in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

_Nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right  
And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die_

"How are you doing dad?" The young man questioned intent on finding out about his one and only father.

"I'm fine…how are you son?" The word 'son' brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to his heart as it always had.

"I'm doing great dad. I'm in school now and I have friends again. I have a part time job. I'm getting my license soon and I already have a car now. Things are going great dad." LJ smiled as he told his father the great news.

_Well, I know it's been years now,  
And I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
You thought went down the drain.  
And the room feels so empty  
where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me_

"That is great LJ." Linc responded trying very hard to sound optimistic despite the fact he wanted his son right beside him.

"What is going on with you?" LJ sat on the couch of the large living room.

"Nothing much buddy. Michael is looking for Sara. I'm watching the hotel in Panama and that is about it." Linc smiled.

"Are you okay?" The young man looked down at the carpet.

_Cuz nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right  
And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die  
Come over  
Come over_

"Yes. I'm doing just fine." Lincoln sighed and looked down toward one hand.

"When can I see you? It feels like forever since I've last seen you dad..."

"I know LJ. I promise to make things better." He reassured his only son.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep…"

_Cause I gotta know,  
If I am doing this all on my own  
Come over  
Come over  
How can I show you if you're not here  
And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die_

"I won't." Lincoln said as a slow steady tear came rolling down his well structured face.

"When are you coming…?" LJ questioned with great hopes.

"Soon…"

_And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die  
Come over  
Come over_

"I love you dad…" LJ said.

"I love you son…" Burrows said flipping his phone down as he banged his head against the wall behind him.

Lincoln had many regrets throughout his entire life. Leaving LJ behind in the states was one of those situations that were known as bitter sweet. He knew deep within his heart that LJ was much better off there but at the same time he was selfish and wanted his son right there beside him.

**8:01 p.m.**

**Miami, Florida**

Sara positioned herself in the middle of the parking lot so that each and every raindrop would fall according upon her. For some reason the rain was a relaxing feeling upon her tense body. She loved knowing the fact nobody could see her crying in the rain. Crying was almost a sign of weakness in her eyes and weakness was not tolerated.

"Sara!" A voice yelled deep within the parking lot.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a tall thing structure coming toward here. The pitch of the voice was so familiar that she knew deep inside her mind it was Michael but her heart couldn't seem to believe it. The young woman leaned against a car slightly and watched the structure come closer.

"Sara!" The voice yelled yet again.

"Michael!" Sara yelled back but there was no response.

The brunette continued to watch the strange shadow until she felt a hand reach against her waist. She looked down immediately at the long fingers and knew it was the man she had been longing for her entire time in Miami. Her eyes lit up as she began staring deep within his eyes so that she was now lost in a sea of just Michael.

"I thought you would never come." Sara said in a cliché sort of manor.

"I'm a man of my word…" Michael leaned down a bit and kissed the young woman softly. "I'll never leave your side again…"

A/N: Well, I'm sorry my chapter is a day late. It seems the real world has caught up with me yet again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it wasn't the best but I do promise everything builds in the end as with all of my books. I also have good news that I have nine total chapters planned for this book finally. So I hope you'll keep reading!! Also, Reviews are very appreciated and thank you to those of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me!


	5. Three Strikes And You're Out

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title:** Go On

**Chapter Title: **"3 strikes and you're out"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I just got finished with Exams for my courses and I unfortunately haven't had the slightest bit of time to type. Now that my classes are over I will finally have time to write the rest of my story. I want to thank all of my readers and I hope everyone enjoys chapter 5!

_**Next Day…**_

**7:17 a.m.**

**Miami Hotel Room**

Michael gently lifted his weary head from his pillow beside Sara. He watched Sara's every breath. Never again would there be a time he would miss a single second of her life. He needed her by his side at all times no matter what. Without the light she brought into his presence life wasn't even worth living. Even though Sara fell many times before this time he would be there to catch her fall. Scofield refused to miss another moment without her.

He rested a single arm across Sara and watched her voluptuous lips transform into a beautiful smile. The soft pink pigment of her lips glistened into the blue eyes of young Scofield. It was as though a huge spotlight was blinding him into only seeing her lips. In the back of his mind he knew that he wasn't going to miss another memory. She wasn't going to slip away, he wouldn't let it happen.

Sara opened her eyes slightly to find the love of her life hovering over her ever so slightly. His gentle touch allowed her to feel secure, which was a feeling she had been longing for ever since her journey to Miami. The city offered a variety of things but the one thing it didn't have was Michael. Michael was her oxygen and without oxygen she could barely breathe. She reached for his hand and held it tight, never letting go.

"Good Morning Sara…" Michael spoke softly with his usual deep voice. He began caressing her face ever so lightly.

"What happens now?" Sara questioned with a look of deep concern across her face. The feeling of Michael's long fingers across her face soothed her.

"Heh…You never stop thinking baby…" Scofield smiled and continued to rub her face.

"Perhaps it is you that doesn't think enough…?" The young woman looked deep into his eyes.

"Why don't we both stop thinking and just enjoy this moment?" Scofield moved onto all-fours so that he was now on top of Sara leaving her no escape route.

Not sure of what to think of this sudden action Sara was very submissive to his every movement. The chemistry between the two was in fact so strong that neither of them could think straight at this moment in time. They both stood by each other no matter and the love between them was too much for anything to come between. Every feeling they shared together was heartfelt even in the bad times.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past Sara. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." Scofield said apologetically. He bent down to kiss Sara on the forehead. "I'm sorry…" He said again.

"I know…" Sara kissed him back with all her might. A tear entered her eye as she noticed Michael's eyes begin to slightly water.

_(I do not own the following song. It was originally down by 'The Pretenders" but the version I'm using is by Carrie Underwood. Again…I don't own any of it!!! Enjoy the rest of the chapter…)_

_Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too_

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

"I'm sorry Sara…" He buried his head within her shoulder softly.

"Michael, promise me that you'll be by my side no matter what….bad or good…" Sara ran her fingers upon Michael's hair.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

"I promise…" Scofield looked up at Sara's tear filled eyes and stood up on the bed now sitting Indian style.

Sara situated her body upon his lap and placed her arms around his neck. Despite the fact she was cold Michael's bare chest warmed her. They both rested their head upon each other and took in the moment. It was a time in which they both so desperately needed.

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

"I love you Michael" Sara whispered.

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

"I love you more than anything in the world…" Michael said kissing her forehead once more and rocking her back and forth ever so slightly.

**9:55 a.m.**

**High Sky Airways **_(I'm not sure if this is an actual airline but if it is I don't own it!)_

"May I get you anything Mr. Burrows?" A young brunette flight attendant questioned looking down at the muscular man sitting beside the window of the aircraft.

"No thank you…" Burrows replied looking down at his shaking hands. The closer the plane got to its destination the faster the butterflies within his stomach flew.

"Okay, well enjoy your flight. My name is Vicki if you need anything else sir." She smiled and continued down the aisle with the beverage cart.

"Excuse me!" Linc added. "How much further do we have?"

"The pilot estimates four hours before we reach our destination."

"Thank you." Lincoln smiled slightly and continued to stare down at his hands.

**11:05 a.m.**

**Miami Hotel **

"What is in store for the future?" Sara questioned drying her hair by the sink as she watched Michael flip through the television stations inside the hotel.

"I don't know baby girl." Scofield gritted his teeth in frustration over the television.

"You do know that how ever many times you click the remote it will take just as long as the first click right?" Sara giggled.

"I know." He replied in a harsh manor.

Sara continued to dry her hair yet still looking out of the corner of her eye she watched Michael's current frustration build. She didn't mind the fact he was upset, it was rather comical and lightened the mood of the room in many aspects. The tension between their moods was difficult to handle at times but deep within her heart she knew that they would make it past the rough patches.

"Why don't you just calm down over the remote and take a break…" The young woman sighed for a moment.

"But the channel won't change…" Scofield continued to press the buttons even harder.

"What station is it stuck on?" She questioned watching his mood change yet again.

"…Lifetime…" He mumbled just under his breath.

"I love you Michael." Sara grinned and placed her hair dryer just atop the counter. "But seriously, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure…I thought I would call Lincoln tonight and see what he was doing okay?" Scofield said throwing the remote atop the messy bed.

"Yeah…I guess…" Sara looked down toward the ground as she felt Michael's hands crept around her waist to hold her.

"I know…" He said.

"I know" were the only words Michael could say at this point in time. He wanted so desperately to say the right thing to comfort his woman but no words could change the fact things were messy. Deep inside he believe Sara knew and felt the same but even then he felt he needed to do everything in his power to set everything right once again.

**2:26 p.m.**

**Outside a Colorado Mansion**

A taxi pulled up into a mansion just outside of the big city in the great state of Colorado. The driveway seemed endless but Linc finally reached the end within a few seconds. His hands were still shaking from the plane trip. The butterflies were flying as high as they could by this point. Meeting his son for the first time in several months just about killed him. Just then he saw a young teen walk toward him. It was no other than LJ. The young teenager looked the same as when he had left him.

"Dad?" LJ questioned running toward his one in only father.

"Son." Lincoln said holding his son deep into his arms where he was meant to be.

"How have you been?" LJ questioned exiting his father's tight grasp.

"I've been alright…what about you?" He questioned looking intently toward his one and only son.

"Things have been alright. Jane has enrolled me into a school and I'm back on the honor roll."

"That is fantastic."

"Hello Mr. Burrows." Jane smiled and shook Lincoln's hand with great pleasure.

"Thank you for keeping my boy safe." Lincoln shook her hand softly. "It really means a lot to me."

"Why don't we all come inside for a moment?" Jane questioned attempting to break the ice that she knew was about to come.

Once everyone was neat and inside the mansion she poured each individual a glass of cold iced tea. The fireplace, which was located just in front of the couch, was burning slightly. The room itself appeared to be cozy according to Lincoln but there was still something missing. There was something incomplete about the picture. Lisa Rix.

"How is the company?" Burrows questioned sipping his ice tea.

"As well as any company should be I suppose. Would you like another glass?" Jane questioned trying desperately to avoid that particular topic.

"No thank you, I have a plan to catch in an hour." Linc placed his nearly empty glass atop the coffee table and began to stare off into space.

"You're leaving that soon dad, you just got here." LJ commented nearly spilling his own glass of tea.

"I'm sorry son…" Burrows said sympathetically.

"We have plenty of room here dad." LJ said.

"I know…I just think it is for the best."

"Yeah, maybe for you…"

"LJ, don't you have homework to do?" Jane questioned looking at LJ with intensifying eyes.

"Yes ma'am." LJ looked at his father with a single glance and headed toward the opposite side of the house.

"You don't have to do this to him Lincoln." Jane commented grabbing the two empty glasses from the coffee table and placing them onto a platter that was once filled with cookies.

Lincoln looked down at his hands. For some reason they were calm and peaceful unlike before. He stood up from the couch quickly and walked out the front door without saying a word. As soon as he walked out he found a comfy place upon the top step of the entrance to rest his body while he awaited his cab. In a way he felt horrible for leaving LJ behind yet again but he knew it was best for him right or wrong.

The sky was brilliantly colored with blue pigment in every direction. The sun was shining endlessly atop the mountains across from the housing development. It was the perfect day. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jane sitting beside him with a cookie in each of her hands. She gently handing Lincoln a cookie and they each began eating it.

Although there were no words spoken they both understood each other. Their body language said anything and everything without having to use their mouths. Lincoln was at a point in his life to where nothing was going right and Jane felt the same way. Without thinking Jane placed a single hand upon Lincoln's and continued gazing into the deep blue sky.

**8:18 p.m.**

**Miami Hotel**

Sara smiled as Michael led her into their hotel. They had been out for a countless number of hours down by the beach swimming and having a grand time. Michael began kissing her neck gently against the back of the hotel door. Sara began running her fingers down his back, scratching his bare back with the tip of her nails.

"Don't you think we're moving a little fast for this?" Michael interjected as he continued to kiss down her neck until he met eye to eye with her black bikini strap.

"…Yeah…wait…" Sara pulled away from Scofield quickly and pulled her strap back atop her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I just want the moment to be right…"

"That's fine…" Scofield scratched the back of his neck and looked directly toward the ground.

"I'm sorry Michael."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Sara…now if you will excuse me I'm going to take a shower." Michael smiled and entered the bathroom quickly.

Sara looked at the back of the bathroom door and snickered. She knew that this moment would happen but she couldn't help her feelings. The young woman wanted it to be special with the man she loved and knew there was only one way to accomplish that goal. Her body wanted him in a bad way but her brain told her otherwise. Suddenly she opened the bathroom door and faced Michael, shirtless just turning on the water. She slammed the door shut behind her and smiled as she began seductively walking toward him.

"Are you sure about his?" He questioned making sure her decision was rational and that she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

"I'm sure." Sara pushed him against the wall beside the shower curtain and began kissing his chest softly until she felt his firm hands wrap around her waist tightly.

"If you say so…" Scofield added not entirely sure what to say. The only thing he knew is that he loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

**11:30 p.m.**

**Colorado Mansion**

"I guess we should have done that." Lincoln said covering up Jane's bare shoulder with the sheets from her bed.

"It is too late to have any regrets." Jane kissed Linc good night and tossed onto her other side as she felt his hands wrap around her body perfectly. "Go to sleep Mr. Burrows."

"I will." Burrows added looking up at the ceiling then back outside the window.

**A/N: **Again, I'm dreadfully sorry that I didn't get the chapter posted earlier. It seems that life got in the way yet again. I promise to have more chapters quicker. Chapter six should be up in a few days depending on my upcoming plans. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated of course!


	6. Have A Nice Day

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title:** Go On

**Chapter Title: **"Have A Nice Day"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Well…here is chapter six…the book is over half way done now. I've planned out for 8 chapters. I can't believe it is that close!! I have also received question about whether I had another book coming up and the answer is no. I don't have anything planned as of right now. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 6.

_**Next Day**_

**8:06 a.m.**

**Colorado Mansion**

The mansion was currently quiet. There was nothing to be heard throughout the entire house. It was so quiet in fact you could here a pen drop from yards away. Lincoln rolled the bed sheets back up to his waist and turned to his left side. Jane was currently resting atop the pillow next to the buff man. Her eyes opened slowly to find Lincoln frantically thinking about his last action. To calm him, the young blonde smiled and began massaging his chest gently.

"It's going to be alright Linc." Jane reassured him.

"I know…I'm not worried." Lincoln paused a moment to look into the eyes of Jane and smiled. "I don't regret it."

"You don't have to lie to me Lincoln." She smiled as she ran a single extended finger against his firm sculpted chest.

"I'm not…Why would I lie to you?" He cracked a small smile toward Jane and looked down at the bed sheets.

"Dad?" LJ called out looking at the cozy adults in the bed.

"LJ." Lincoln began to get out of bed and change into his jeans that were currently resting atop the rug of the bedroom. "Wait son…I can explain…"

"I think you've done enough father." The young man opened the bedroom door and began running toward the opposite end of the house.

"Wait!" Linc yelled frantically running down the long corridor to catch up to his one and only son.

"Leave me alone." LJ yelled as he continued to run down the long hall way.

"I can't do that LJ…you know that." Lincoln continued to follow his son until he found their stopping point at the base of the stair case.

"How can you say that you can't leave me alone when you did for so many years before?" He argued.

"You know I regret that everyday of my life LJ." Burrows paused to catch a short breath. "You know I care about you."

"…" LJ looked at his father and continued to run up the stair case.

"You can't just walk away from this LJ."

"Why…you're the master at walking away from people!" LJ slammed the door to his bedroom and jumped on his bed.

Lincoln sighed as he came to the realization that nothing he could do now would change the fact LJ was still upset. He gently raised his arm and closed a single fist to knock on the bedroom door of his son's room. As he waited for a response he thought about the times when he would have LJ over at his house and fix blueberry pancakes…but those times were long gone. He took in a deep breath as he heard the bedroom door creep open.

"LJ, I didn't mean to hurt you again…" Burrows watched his son look him straight in the eye. "I mean that."

"Hmmm…sure you do. Why don't we talk about how you ended up in jail?" LJ commented sarcastically.

"LJ, don't do this son."

"No, really…why don't you tell me about the time when Uncle Michael had to come and get you on the streets of the city because you were too high to get yourself home?" The young man punched his pillow and looked deep within his father's eyes. "You told me that Uncle Michael needed ice cream that night and that you were selling ice cream to young kids…"

"Seriously…LJ…" Burrows said now getting frustrated.

"Wait, I'm not finished. Why not talk about how you're becoming your own father…abandoning everyone you love?" LJ looked at his father with a single tear in his eye.

Lincoln reached his hand out in front of his body and slapped his one and only son. The expression upon LJ's face was historical. What in the world was his father thinking when he slapped his own son? Linc looked down at his hand and realized what he just did. He attempted to walk up to his son but just as he did that LJ opened his bedroom window and climbed out of it. The older man looked out the window but all he saw was the small shadow left by LJ.

Jane looked into the doorway of LJ's room and watched Lincoln break down to his knees. Never had she seen a man break down in the way Burrows did. There were many tears filling his eyes. She walked into the room and sat beside Lincoln. Although she didn't know the man very well she still felt an urge to help him.

**10:32 a.m.**

**Miami Hotel **

Sara opened her eyes to find the morning light spread out across her body. She reached her hand over to touch Michael and found nothing there but empty sheets. Her eyes opened wider to find a small white piece of paper atop his pillow. The young woman extended a single arm to reach for the note and read it.

"_Sara went to get donuts. Be back soon."_

"That was short and sweet." Sara commented aloud.

She set the note on the table beside the bed and looked up at the television. There was a small white folded paper crane looking in at her. Sara was frightened at first by this small bird staring at her but soon realized why it was there. Michael had promised her that he would never leave her sign and the crane told her that she was being watched despite him not being in her current presence.

Sara soon found the energy to get out of bed and walked up toward the television. As she picked up the bird in the mirror setting just above the TV she saw a person dressed in complete black. She quickly raised her hands and turned around slowly.

The figure just in front of her looked into her eyes, lifted his gun out of his hoodie pocket and shot her at point blank range. Sara rapidly fell to the floor with a wound near her heart. She looked up at the person and barely whispered for help.

"Help." Sara called out.

"Have a nice day." The voice said leaving the hotel room.

Sara reached a hand out in the middle of the floor to find nothing there. In the corner of her eye she noticed her cell phone on top of the night stand ringing. With every ounce of strength she attempted to reach for her phone but failed in the attempt. There was no use in trying anymore. With that the young woman shut her eyes and thought back to times with Michael.

(The following bold words are a flashback to chapter three of this book that Sara thought about in this very moment. Thanks for reading!)

_**Michael gently lifted his weary head from his pillow beside Sara. He watched Sara's every breath. Never again would there be a time he would miss a single second of her life. He needed her by his side at all times no matter what. Without the light she brought into his presence life wasn't even worth living. Even though Sara fell many times before this time he would be there to catch her fall. Scofield refused to miss another moment without her. **_

_**He rested a single arm across Sara and watched her voluptuous lips transform into a beautiful smile. The soft pink pigment of her lips glistened into the blue eyes of young Scofield. It was as though a huge spotlight was blinding him into only seeing her lips. In the back of his mind he knew that he wasn't going to miss another memory. She wasn't going to slip away, he wouldn't let it happen.**_

_**Sara opened her eyes slightly to find the love of her life hovering over her ever so slightly. His gentle touch allowed her to feel secure, which was a feeling she had been longing for ever since her journey to Miami. The city offered a variety of things but the one thing it didn't have was Michael. Michael was her oxygen and without oxygen she could barely breathe. She reached for his hand and held it tight, never letting go. **_

"_**Good Morning Sara…" Michael spoke softly with his usual deep voice. He began caressing her face ever so lightly.**_

"_**What happens now?" Sara questioned with a look of deep concern across her face. The feeling of Michael's long fingers across her face soothed her.**_

"_**Heh…You never stop thinking baby…" Scofield smiled and continued to rub her face.**_

"_**Perhaps it is you that doesn't think enough…?" The young woman looked deep into his eyes.**_

"_**Why don't we both stop thinking and just enjoy this moment?" Scofield moved onto all-fours so that he was now on top of Sara leaving her no escape route. **_

_**Not sure of what to think of this sudden action Sara was very submissive to his every movement. The chemistry between the two was in fact so strong that neither of them could think straight at this moment in time. They both stood by each other no matter and the love between them was too much for anything to come between. Every feeling they shared together was heartfelt even in the bad times. **_

"_**I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past Sara. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." Scofield said apologetically. He bent down to kiss Sara on the forehead. "I'm sorry…" He said again.**_

"_**I know…" Sara kissed him back with all her might. A tear entered her eye as she noticed Michael's eyes begin to slightly water. **_

"Michael." She uttered.

**11:42 a.m.**

**Colorado Mansion**

Lincoln was currently sitting on the front porch steps awaiting his son to come back to him. The words they exchanged earlier that day was the last thing he wanted to do. He now felt responsible for every hard time he went through in his life. His hands gently cupped his head so that his body had better support of his weight. In the corner of his eye he noticed Jane in the garden just outside the mansion watering the plants. The way her hair blew in the wind made him smile slightly.

Jane glanced over at Lincoln on the porch steps. The last thing she wanted to do was to see Lincoln in a bad situation again. His emotions had to be running on high and the only thing she wanted to do was help him. It seemed that this relationship was impractical despite the fact she wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted before. She smiled and continued to water her pink tulips in the garden.

Burrows looked over at Jane once more to find her quickly turn away as if she wasn't staring toward him. Lincoln knew better. He still had feelings Veronica that never escaped him for even the slightest moment. On the other side of thinking though it was about time he had found someone who made him happy and sometimes in life you have to make a decision based on your own happiness rather than anyone else's.

"So Lincoln, what are your plans now?" Jane questioned placing the small watering can on the porch.

"To find LJ." Lincoln replied placing an arm across the back of Jane who placed her body right beside him in that very moment.

"I hate to break it to you but finding LJ is like finding a single person in a football crowd at the Super bowl." She said despite the fact she knew it was the hard truth.

"I know you're right but I can't face that fact. I'm his father. I'll do anything just to get to him." Linc began rubbing the blonde's back slightly as he watched the kids across the street play basketball.

"We'll take care of everything." She said watching Lincoln's brow raise at the word "We'll".

"We'll?" He questioned looking into Jane's eyes.

"Yes, we will." She smiled and grabbed a single hand and held it as tight as she could.

**11:54**

**Miami Hotel**

"Sara…I'm back with jelly filled…Sara!" Scofield rushed over to the wounded woman lying in the middle of the hotel room. "Sara!"

"…Michael…" She scoffed.

"Sara, don't talk." Michael wrapped his jacket around the woman.

"..bu…" Sara spoke silently.

"I'm calling the ambulance." He said picking up his cell phone and dialing a few numbers.

"…No…"

"Sara, I haven't to do this. I don't care about getting caught anymore. I care about you way too much to worry about that right now therefore I'm calling the ambulance now."

**A/N: **I hope that y'all liked the chapter. I know it is a bit on the short side but I couldn't reveal too much before the last two chapters. Yes, I know…only two more left!! OMGOSH am I getting exited. Okay, yeah…don't make fun of me!! Again, thanks to everyone who sent in reviews I deeply appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Reviews are still appreciated of course. Thanks for reading and chapter seven will hopefully be up soon!


	7. Would you go with me?

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title: **"Go On"

**Chapter Title: **"Would you go with me?"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Okay, we are at the home stretch of the book! I don't know about y'all but I'm pretty darn exited right now. It is chapter 7 out of only 8 chapters. Okay, I know I left off at sort of a cliffhanger so enough rambling. Also, I appreciate the reviews I have received. It means a lot to me. I hope y'all enjoy the last two chapters.

**Next Day**

**5:51 a.m.**

**Miami Hospital**

Sara slowly opened her eyes just enough to see the faint images of the hospital personal examining her wounded body. She could barely feel even the slightest touch of the doctor's fingers. In her mind she wondered how she was in this state. Her memory was fuzzy from the night before and could barely even remember what her identity was. She felt helpless.

The sweat from her gentle forehead began building at the base of her neck. She could almost feel every drop of sweat from her forehead gather atop her hospital gown. Despite the fact the brunette could barely see she could feel the emotion in the room. It felt cold. Knowing this fact she soon realized Michael was missing. No matter what Michael brought a warm feeling to each room but in this room that feeling was missing.

Doctor Turner looked at the overall status of Ms. Tancredi and shook his head. By the expression upon his wrinkled face anyone who had a set of eyes could tell he was in complete denial over the situation. He wiped his right brow with a hanky he kept close to him inside his coat pocket.

"Dr. Turner, do you think she will recover?" A nurse questioned from the opposite side of the room as she took notes of every move the doctor performed.

"Do you believe in angels?" Dr. Turner questioned looking directly into the eyes of the concerned nurse.

"Yes I do doctor." She replied checking through Sara's charts once more.

"Good, she will need every single one of them on her side." With that being said the doctor stepped out of the room.

The nurse watched the doctor leave the room then glanced back at Sara. In her heart she knew she was the only one that actually believed in Sara. She had a strange connection to Sara on an emotional level despite the fact they had never spoke a single word to each other. Yet somehow they still shared this bond that nobody else in that hospital did. They both seemed to believe in faith.

Sara attempted to open her eyes once more but somehow couldn't find the momentum to do so. It was one of those times in her life that she wished she was stronger. With Michael by her side she felt as if she could wake up on any morning and merely move a mountain. But today was different, Michael wasn't there. She wanted more than anything for him to be beside her as he was known to be but deep down she knew he couldn't risk his cover to be detected by such a coincidence as this.

"Sara, if you can hear me I just want you to know that you have people praying for you." The nurse said quickly grasping Sara's hand and smiling. "I'm praying for you." She whispered.

The nurse squeezed Sara's hand then left to go and finish her shift at the hospital. She felt bad leaving the young woman all alone but couldn't afford to lose any work at this stage in her life. Smiling the woman left and faded into the mass of people located in the busy hospital.

The woman lying in the hospital bed soon opened her eyes to finally reveal the hospital room. It was like any other hospital room, white and plain. In the hallway she noticed many patients retaliating against the hospital workers. The vision merely made Sara cry on the inside. Despite how badly she wanted to release her emotions her body was in too much pain to actually release such an action.

Sara looked down at her own body and saw the big white bandage covering her entire right side of her torso. The images from last night still resumed being a blur in her memory but she attempted many times to try and remember but nothing was ringing a bell. There was no light bulb over her head going off or a settle hint by the objects surrounding her. She watched her hands shake and sighed deeply. Just then she noticed something different about her left hand but couldn't point it out for sure. Her hands looked identical as she had left them before the shooting.

Just then she knew exactly what it was. A ring had been added to the ring finger of her left hand. There was only one man in this entire universe that would place this on her hand and she smiled. Sara had mixed emotions by this sudden action. Just how did he find a way to give this to her? Was he serious? Did he mean to place the ring on a different finger? All these questions filled her already preoccupied mind. The ring gleamed into her dark eyes as she smiled on the inside.

Beside the bed she noticed a small white crane as Michael would leave her when he wasn't there. She knew exactly what the crane meant. The crane meant that he wasn't there but he would see her as soon as he could. Directly in front of the crane was a small note card in which she wanted so desperately to read but didn't have the energy.

"Ms. Tancredi, you are awake!" The nurse exclaimed running into the room ignoring the fact there were other patients around her. "Are you okay?"

The brunette tried desperately to tell the woman she was okay but she found herself moaning rather than actually speaking words. Seeing the difficulty Sara was going through the nurse smiled and told her to conserve her energy. The sister like bond between the two was stronger than ever.

"It's okay Ms. Tancredi. My name is Sharon Key and I just so happen to be your nurse for the shift this morning. All I want you to do is shake your head yes or no to the following questions. Could you do that for me?" The nurse awaited Sara's reaction.

Sara nodded her head 'yes'.

"Okay, do you know where you are?" Sharon questioned.

Sara nodded her head 'yes' again.

"That is good." Ms. Key giggled in her comment. "Do you have any family around here that we could contact?"

Sara thought long and hard about this question. Both of her parents had passed on and she had no siblings. She looked down at her left hand and slowly shook her head no.

"That's alright. Do you know where your husband is?" The nurse questioned as she noticed Sara go into some sort of trance deep into her newly found diamond ring.

The brunette shook her head no.

"Well, I'm sure we can track him down somehow…" Sharon looked down at Sara's chart. "I don't see any information about your husband but between the hospital's resources I do in fact believe we will find him okay?"

Ms. Tancredi smiled slightly toward the helpful nurse then concentrated at the note card beside her bed. Noticing the deep stare within Sara's eyes the nurse picked up the note card and happily read it aloud to Sara.

"_Sara, I don't want to waste anymore time. They say that a person gets one chance to find their true love and that true love extends from a person's heart to a person's soul but when I'm with you I have that feeling beyond that. You are my other half Sara and without you I cannot function. You have the other half of my heart and a heart requires both pieces to accomplish its task. I love you with all my heart and promise to take care of you until the end of time. I will see you tonight baby. I promise. Love, Michael"_

"Wow, he almost had me in tears…"The nurse grabbed a wash cloth from the side of Sara's hospital bed to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You're truly lucky."

Sara watched Sharon place the note card under the crane beside her bed. Her heart was immersed with the deep feelings she had for Michael. She wanted to see him, touch him, and feel the rhythm of his heart just one more time. Her body was in so much pain yet she found the strength to want to be with him and love him despite the physical pain she had to endure at this very moment in time. She shut her eyes.

**10:48 a.m.**

**Miami Hospital**

Sara felt a soft touch against her fingers as she opened her eyes to find a man dressed in complete black hovering over her bed. Her heart stopped in that very moment. She didn't remember much from before but the black attire worn by this person sparked the much needed memory from the night before. Her hands began to shake as the person stroked them even more.

"It's been a while…" The voice said careful not to reveal their identity.

Unable to make a single move, Sara sat there and looked into the eyes of the strange person. By the tone of the voice she knew it was familiar. The voice sounded like one of those voices you don't forget in a lifetime. Her eyes grew bigger as the person reached in for a kiss on her cheek. By this time she had collected more sweat than she had from before.

"Sara, it is Michael…" Scofield said removing the hood from his jacket. "Are you okay?" He questioned noticing the long line of sweat against her beautiful skin.

"…wha…." Sara tried to speak looking deep into Michael's eyes.

"I know Sara…save your energy. I'm going to find the person who did this to you Sara. I promise." He said kissing the top of her hand.

The word promise meant a lot to Sara. She knew that Michael wouldn't' make a promise that he didn't intend on keeping. In her life she knew those kind of people who would make promises that they couldn't keep but when it came to Michael she was definite in those words.

"Listen, I know this isn't the right time, or the right place for that matter…but I love you Sara and I want to rest assure that you're going to be with me for the rest of my life. I promise to take care of you, hug you when you need a hug and smile for you in times of sorrow. Sara, we've been through a lot together and right now all I want you to do is get better." He took a huge breath and smiled. "You don't have to worry about the answer Sara."

"…I…" She stumbled.

"Save your energy baby. I love you too much for you to waste your energy on a matter that can be pursued at a later time." Michael leaned his head against her arm as he listened to every beat of her pulse.

"…I do…" Sara whispered smiling ever so slightly.

She watched Michael's head perk up with the couple words she spoke to him. Those were the words he had been longing to hear from her. It was one of those moments in which they were both so happy that they didn't know what to do next. They both looked at each other and smiled with such love in their expressions that a person only finds once.

The doctor entered the room to find the couple happily together yet this didn't stop him from entering the room. He took a seat upon a stool next to the hospital bed that contained Sara.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked looking at Michael with an obscene look.

"…I…" Sara mumbled clinching her teeth as the doctor applied a small amount of pressure onto her wound.

"Has she completed a single sentence yet?" Doctor Turner questioned.

"I don't believe so sir." Michael said trying his very best to not look the doctor in his eye. At the same time he tried to change his voice a bit.

"Hmm…" The doctor shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scofield questioned trying his very best to control his now raging temper.

"Well, some of the top surgeons in the state of Florida have looked at the x-rays and none of them have been able to conjure up a solution the injury sir." The doctor took of his glasses. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

"You mean that is it?" Michael said raising his voice as he grasped Sara's hand tighter.

"Son, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do anymore. We'll continue the steroids but there is no guarantee."

"How long does she have?" Scofield asked looking at Sara with a deep feeling of concern spread across his face.

"With the bullet being the way it is…my professional guess is maybe a week depending on if the bullet decides to shift in location and the willingness Ms. Tancredi would like to fight." Dr. Turner said.

"Does she have any chance of survival?" He questioned.

"There are such things as medical miracles. I'm an old man and in my thirty years of being a doctor I've seen them. They are rare but they can occur young man. I would suggest some rest for the young lady."

Michael and Sara gazed into each others eyes as if their whole life occurred within their own eyes. It is said that when reality hits, it hits hard. This very principal was a little too true for the couple. The love surrounding them was strong and love is said to concur all obstacles.

**3:14 p.m.**

**Colorado Mansion**

"Linc, you've been searching for a countless number of hours and you haven't had a wink of sleep since he left. I realize he is your son but at some point you have to draw the line." Jane explained to Lincoln cuddling him against the post of the front porch.

"This is my son we are talking about Jane. I can't just leave him out there. I'm not my father." He reassured himself looking at Jane's brilliantly colored blonde hair.

"I know Lincoln but it is getting to where you're letting yourself wither away to nothing. You haven't eaten a thing for more than twenty-four hours…" She said.

"LJ!" Burrows yelled watching his son walk across the vast yard in front of the mansion.

"Get him." Jane said stepping off to the side of Lincoln.

"LJ!" Lincoln exclaimed once more.

"I'm fine dad." The young teen said going up the steps of the front porch. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Wait LJ, we need to talk."

"About what? I believe your actions spoke a hell of a lot louder than your words ever did."

"I know I may not have been the best father but that doesn't mean that I never tried."

"Then why can't you be a good father and leave me alone…"

"…Because you are my son…" Linc said pulling LJ back from inside the front door. "I didn't mean anything by what my actions were…"

"Dad…I'm sorry…" LJ said looking at his father directly in the eye.

"I know son…" Lincoln hugged his son in that very moment.

**8:27 p.m.**

**Miami Hospital**

"Michael, I don't think I can do it anymore…" Sara said grasping onto anything she could hold on to.

"We don't have to get married right away Sara. I'll wait until you're ready…" Michael interrupted stroking her hair.

"No Michael, not the wedding…" She looked into his eyes with great concern. "I don't think I have much more…"

"More what?" Scofield begged.

"Baby, you can't do this to me." Michael grasped her hand even tighter. "Please baby, I'll do anything."

"I know you would Michael…" The brunette took in a deep sigh and smiled. "Remember when you told me that everything happens for a reason and that your reason was me?"

"Of course I do Sara."

"I want you to do me a favor…"

"Anything." He said desperately.

"Promise me that you will drink a beer for me…" She smiled.

"I promise." He said now collecting tears into his eyes.

**"Who we are" by Gavin Mikhail does not belong to me in any way, shape or form so please do not sue me. I'm just a writer that likes his songs and felt it fit here. So again, I don't own any rights to the song or anything**

_So many chapters to  
This life we're living through  
I rediscover you with every passing day  
And I'm happy here  
To know you're standing by my side  
As time passes by, and I..._

"Please don't cry for me Michael…everything is going to be okay baby…" Sara said smiling, attempting to lighten the mood of the room.

_Know all the years and the places  
The fears, the lonely faces,  
scars, and broken hearts have made us who we are  
We're always writing a new history  
And redefining you and me  
And though I know we've come so far  
We will begin again  
Our story never ends..._

"I'm not letting you go Sara. I've had too many people leave my life and I'm not adding you to the list." Scofield gently removed his body from the side of the bed to right beside her in the bed.

"I know Michael, but sometimes we can't change the plan god has set for us."

_I wonder every day  
If I could watch the changes  
in our passions as they happen slowly  
Making us what we need  
The you and me we find inside  
as time passes by, and I..._

"How can you be so sure?" Scofield asked kissing Sara's neck gently.

_Know all the years and the places  
The fears, the lonely faces,  
Scars, and broken hearts have made us who we are  
We're always writing a new history  
And redefining you and me  
And though I know we've come so far..._

"I promise to find the person who did this to you." He watched Sara's eyes stare into his and smiled.

_We're changing all the time and I can see  
So much of what you mean to me  
I can't explain the how and why  
Of all the changes now, but I..._

"I know you will Michael."

_Know all the years and the places  
The fears, the lonely faces,  
scars, and broken hearts have made us who we are  
We're always writing a new history  
And redefining you and me  
And though I know we've come so far  
We will begin again  
Our story never ends..._

"I'll always love you Michael." Sara said taking a deep breath.

"I love you Sara." Michael said rubbing the side of her face.

Sara looked up at Michael for long moments at a time until she soon realized it was okay to leave. She was in the arms of Michael which always made her feel safe. Her body had finally quit on her after putting up with such a long fight. Michael watched her eyes slowly shut as he heard the flat line beside him begin to beep. He had lost the one he loved and cherished for all time.

A man peeked into the small hospital room to find Sara lying there dead and gone. He quickly adjusted the hood of his jacket and continued down the hallway of the hospital.

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!! I'm so pumped. I know this chapter was a bit long and I do apologize if you felt it was a bit too long but I felt it was sort of necessary. Okay, now I'm off to write chapter nine…the final one. As always I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this book. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and chapter 9 should be up within the week.

-spacecoastbabe15


	8. Eternally Grateful

**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title: **"Go On"

**Chapter Title: **"Eternally Grateful"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I couldn't afford to own anything like that anyway. The lucky creator owns everything of Prison Break. I don't own the characters names or the actors for that matter. So if you really want to sue me go ahead…you're guaranteed to win because I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** So, this is the final chapter to the book. I really hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and hopefully this chapter will leave you a sort of closure to the story. Again, thank you very much to all of my readers of this book. It means a lot to me. I want to thank every review I have received and everything. Before reading this chapter I'm going to caution you that it is not very long. So please enjoy the final chapter…

**2 weeks later…**

**11:25 a.m.**

**Chicago Graveyard**

Michael Scofield appeared to look as he normally did on a daily basis. He was wearing a pair of jeans along with a hoodie as he did so. Unfortunately the tattooed man still had to hide his identity from the world. He bent down at the grave of his beloved Sara and looked down at the head stone as the wind came roaring in. The stone was a light pale looking gray with an Easter lily hand painted just to the side of her name. Underneath her name said 'Loving Wife' which was designed by Michael. He never got a chance to marry the woman who he cared so deeply about but that didn't matter. In his mind they were married.

Lincoln, LJ and Jane stood just behind Michael. In the past few weeks they had decided it was best to stick together ever since the death of Sara. They had become closer within the time being and even now more than ever LJ accepted it. The young teen came to the realization that all change wasn't bad and that was just a lesson he had to learn as a young teen. Burrows wrapped his arm around his two favorite people in the entire world and watched Michael lay a single rose atop the grave spot.

Scofield knelt down to his knees directly on top of the land in which Sara was buried. He had lost the one thing in the world that was worth living for. Now anything that he thought was important before became obsolete anymore. Despite her being gone, his heart still remained within hers. Now that she passed on he was always missing the other half of his heart and without that other half he felt this emptiness that nobody could fill again.

"She was a good woman…" Linc said removing himself from Jane and LJ.

"I know…" Michael mumbled as he watched his brother move closer to him.

"There was nothing you could do Michael." Michael's brother said sincerely.

"I have to find the person who did this to her. I owe it to her. I promised to keep her protected for the rest of her life and I failed Linc…I failed…" He said raising his weak body up from the ground.

Burrows looked deep into his brother's eyes and pulled his brother in for a hug. He knew that his brother was in deep pain and in a way he himself could relate in all ways imaginable. Veronica had been his life for the longest time but there was no bringing her back either.

"Everything is going to be okay Michael…" Linc held his brother's head into his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm going to find the person who killed her Linc." He said trying to reassure himself.

"I know you will…" Burrows said stepping away from Michael. "Do you need anything?"

"No…" Michael answered looking down at the single rose he had placed atop Sara's newly filled grave.

"Okay…" Linc said running a single hand through his shaven head. "We'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Okay."

"I love you Michael."

"You too Lincoln."

Scofield turned around to watch the newly found family walk back to the taxi they had taken to get to the cemetery. He soon realized that with every death comes a rebirth of something great except this time it was Michael that was left out in the rebirth. It was Michael that had to experience the pain caused by the loss of someone he loved more than anything in the world. He glanced down at his wedding ring atop his ring finger of his left hand and looked down at Sara's grave. It didn't matter that they never got the official marriage. The only thing that mattered is that he was married in his mind.

Michael grabbed a crane from his pocket and placed it by the rose on Sara's grave. It was his family's tradition to place a crane whenever you are gone for a period of time and who knew when Michael would be able to fly back to Chicago again? Within his pocket he also found the note he had written to Sara in the hotel room a couple weeks ago. He quickly shredded the note and sprinkled it atop her grave. The rage he had kept in so long finally got its release.

"I will get her revenge." Michael yelled shedding a single tear from his right eye. "I promise." He whispered.

Okay, for this part I decided to use the song 'slipped away' by Avril Lavigne. I don't own the song or any of its contents so suing me would be dumb…Enjoy the rest of the final chapter

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_Don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it Cleary _

Once again Michael broke down to his knees. The pain he felt for the loss of Sara was too much for the tattooed man to handle. He had been through many struggles before in his lifetime but the one thing he couldn't lose he lost. The one person he only loved was gone.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh _

"Why did you have to leave me Sara?" He questioned softly as he ran his fingers against the head stone atop the ground.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could_

_See you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Because I remember it clearly_

"I love you Sara." Michael said now filling his eyes with tears.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

"I love you Sara." He repeated.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it _

_It wasn't a fake_

_How can you pass by?_

Michael rested his head lightly against the head stone of Sara and watched the tears roll off his cheeks and land upon her carved name. The stone was perfect and that very perfection reminded him of Sara.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

"I'll never forget you…" Scofield reassured himself

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Na Oh_

_I miss you_

"I'll get your revenge Sara…" Michael said standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall man wearing completely all black walking out from behind a tree. Michael immediately watched the man's every action. He didn't know who this man was but had a gut feeling that he was related in Sara's murder. Just then he noticed the man walking closer and closer to himself and Sara's grave.

"What do you want?" Scofield called out now even angrier than before.

The man ignored the fact Michael was even speaking and continued to walk more toward Scofield.

"Tell me what you want!" Michael called out once more.

"Only you pretty…" A southern man replied.

**A/N:**

**Well, I appreciate everyone who read the book. It means a lot to me. I have come to the conclusion that I will begin a sequel to this book in the near future. I hope that everyone who has read this book will read the sequel to it. Answers will be revealed. What is Michael going to do now that he is face to face with Sara's killer? Will Lincoln learn to love another woman? Now that Sara is gone will Michael ever recover? Stay tune for the sequel of 'Go On'.**

**-Spacecoastbabe15**


End file.
